Halloween: Blood Bath Chapter 1
by gothboy
Summary: A new family has moved to Haddonfield. Are they related to Michal Meyers?
1. In The End

Halloween: Blood Bath- Chapter 1  
  
Haddonfield, Illinois 2004  
  
A storm raged through the small town of Haddonfield. Trees had been blown over, the power had been on and off all day, and the citizens had feared a complete outage. It seemed that every time the power went out in this town, Hell always broke loose. For Haddonfield was the hometown of the most feared killer in the world: Michael Meyers. Of course, it has been 26 years since his death, or what people believed his death was. All children have heard the legends of "the boogeyman", and this town has home to him. Of course, you can't kill the boogeyman...  
  
Leigh put her brother, Michael, into his bed. He looked up at her with his small black eyes. "Do you have a question? If so, ask it." Leigh said to her little brother. "What's the boogeyman? I heard some kids say that he was gonna kill me tonight." Leigh looked at her brother, eyes wide. "Who said that to you?" "Just some kids. I don't know their names yet. You know we just moved here yesterday."  
  
Leigh did know this fact. They did just move here, and she still didn't know the people at her school. "But what's the boogeyman?" Michael asked. Leigh sighed. Her brother was five years old and he still didn't know what the boogeyman was. "The boogeyman is an evil person that kills little kids at night. He has a pale face, black eyes, can't die, and never talks. Now, a man by the name Michael Meyers lived in this town. He killed his sister when he was nine years old. He was put in a psychiatric clinic but escaped when he was in his early twenties. He killed some people and went after his other sister. His doctor came and shot him in the head three times. Michael Meyers fell out of the window. When the doctor went to see where Michael had fallen, the body was gone." Staring up at Leigh with confused eyes, Michael asked," How do you know all of this?" "I'm doing a report on serial killers for school." "What class?" her brother asked. "Why are you so curious all of a sudden? You asked who the boogeyman was and I told you. That's all you're getting out of me tonight. Good night, Michael." "Good night, Leigh." Leigh turned the lights out and went down to the bathroom. She took a comb out of a drawer by the sink and combed her long black hair. She set the comb down and looked at herself on the mirror. She glanced at her paler than normal skin. She starred at her dark black eyes. The eyes of her father: the eyes of Michael Meyers. 


	2. You can't kill the boogeyman

Halloween: Blood Bath- Chapter 2  
  
The full moon light guided Leigh down the deserted street. She knew that if she didn't e it home before 10:00, her parents were going to kill her. Leigh was returning from her boyfriend's house. Her parents didn't like Matt (her boyfriend) very much because he was a Goth. 'If you continue to hang out with him, he will turn you into a Satanist.' her mother once said to her. 'He's not a Satanist! He's Christian! Haven't you seen the cross around his neck?' Leigh shouted in reply to her mother's statement. Her mother couldn't understand that even if he was a Satanist, she would still love him.  
  
She saw her mail box and sprinted towards it. She tuned into her driveway and noticed that her parent's cars weren't in the driveway. She then, however, stopped dead in her tracks. The front door to her house was wide open. 'I thought I closed the door when I left.' She muttered under her breath. This she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Michael! If you're out of bed, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
She ran into her house and up the stairs. Her brother was fast asleep in his bed. She checked the rest of the rooms upstairs and went to check downstairs. When Leigh was checking the downstairs bathroom, she heard footsteps above her. "Michael!" The footsteps stopped. "If you're out of bed when I get up there, I'll be sure you get grounded for a month!"  
  
The footsteps continued across the floor. "Whew," Leigh though to herself. "If I got Michael in trouble, he'd probably tell where I was." Leigh went out of the bathroom and across the hall to the phone. She wanted to call her mom's cell phone and see when she was going to be home. Her plan was ruined when she put the phone to her ear and didn't hear a tone. She set the phone down and picked it up again, hoping that the tone would be back. She again heard no tone. She stood there for a while and thought about why there wasn't a tone. She looked under the desk on which the phone sat on and saw the problem: the line had been cut. "Oh shit!" Leigh thought to herself. Suddenly, Leigh heard her brother scream at the top of his lungs. She got up and ran up stairs. She looked down the hallway towards Michael's door.  
  
"Michael!" Leigh screamed. A person emerged from Michael's room, but it wasn't the Michael Leigh was expecting. A man walked into the hallway and looked at Leigh. She looked straight into his deep black eyes. She saw his pale mask. She starred at his blood-stained jumpsuit.  
  
"Michael..." That's all Leigh could say. Michael Meyers walked up to her. He was about 5 inches taller than Leigh. She felt something cool touch her hand. She looked down and saw that his knife was dripping blood. "My brother's blood" Leigh said out loud. She heard her brother whimper from the other room. Michael Meyers turned his head towards the direction of the sound, walked towards it and stopped at the door. Leigh wanted to run at him and knock him down, maybe even kill him. She never got the chance. Michael ran into the room and Leigh heard her brother scream in agony. Leigh screamed so loud, she couldn't even hear her brother's screams for help.  
  
Presently, Leigh woke from her horrible dream to the sound of her Michael's screams. "Oh fuck!" Leigh said to herself. She grabbed the gun from her bedside table and ran to her brother's room. She opened the door, turned on the light and aimed the gun. Her brother stopped screaming and seeing that no one else was in the room, Leigh walked over to her brother's side. She looked at her Michael's left arm and saw that it was cut in several places.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Leigh asked.  
  
"The boogeyman did it." Michael said.  
  
Leigh couldn't believe it, but seeing the truth in her brother's eyes, gave in. She looked in the room for proof. And the window was it. The window next to her brother's bed was wide open. Bloody hand prints were all around it and on the floor, next to the bed, was a large, bloody knife.  
  
"Michael," Leigh started, but realized that telling her brother the truth might be horrifying for him, she instead said, "It was just a dream. Go back to bed. I'm going to go call mom and see where she is. Michael nodded and rolled over. Leigh left the room and went down to the stairs and over to the phone. She picked it up and heard no dial tone.  
  
"No!" Leigh screamed. But she wasn't the only one who screamed. She heard Michael scream from upstairs.  
  
"No. this can't be real. This is only a dream. It's all a horrible dream. A nightmare." Michael screamed again and Leigh pulled the gun out of her pants pocket as she ran upstairs. She moved quickly and screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw the knife plunge into her brother's chest.  
  
"Mother fucker!" Leigh screamed at Michael Meyers as she pulled the trigger of her pistol five times. She missed every single shot. Michael quickly moved to the window. With only one shot left, Leigh shot at Michael and hit him square in the forehead. He fell out the window and hit the ground. Leigh looked out the window and saw Michael Meyer's lifeless body sprawled out on the lawn. She turned and walked over to her brother. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes. A tear ran down the side of his face.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, but don't worry, he's dead. I killed him." She gripped his hand tightly. And with his dying breath, gave Leigh the most important lesson of her life  
  
"You can't kill the boogeyman." His arm went limp. Leigh ran to the window and looked at the grass below. Michael Meyers's body was gone. All that was left was a bloody patch of grass where his head had lain. Leigh looked everywhere outside, but could not find her brother's killer. Michael Meyers had once more escaped. 


	3. Dreams

Halloween: Blood Bath- Chapter 3  
  
It was raining the day of Michael's funeral. Everyone was dressed in black clothing. Leigh tried not to cry when they lowered her brother's casket into the ground, but couldn't keep it in. She didn't like to cry when she was in public. Leigh thought it would show that she was a girly girl, and she was the exact opposite. She always did stand out. Today for the funeral, she had pulled her black hair into a long pony tail. She wore a long white gown with shimmering jewels going down the front. Her mother, Jan, was wearing a black dress with diamonds in the shape of a heart. Her stepfather, Mark, wore a black tuxedo. His short hair was slicked back. He walked over to Leigh's side and whispered into her ear," I don't think you killed him. You're too nice. Only someone evil could do something like that." "What if I told you what killed him is evil itself?" Leigh asked, staring straight into Mark's eyes. "I'd believe you. Everyone in this town has heard the stories of Michael Meyers. Everyone knows he was shot in the head in 1978. But no one knows that he died. Besides, you can't really kill the boogeyman."  
Leigh couldn't help crying at these words, for they were the last things her brother had ever said to her.  
"You can't kill the boogeyman. You can't kill the boogeyman." It chanted over and over in her head. It was like a horrible song that you can't get out of your head. She began to cry. The tears began softly and gradually got bigger. Mark tried to comfort her, but didn't do a very good job of it.  
"Leigh!" a voice called from behind her. Leigh quickly turned around and saw Matt's face. "Matt!" Leigh's face light up as soon as he came running over to her. Instantly they hugged. "Matt, I had the most horrible dream the night Michael died. I was coming back from your house and...and........" But Leigh never finished her thought. A cold voice called her. It was her doctor, her psychiatric doctor. Since she was the only person in the house the night of her brother's death, and her DNA matched that of the finger prints lifted off of the windowsill, the knife, and the blood on the wall, she was thought of as the murderer of Michael.  
Leigh reluctantly got into the large white van of the hospital. She hated this van because it smelled of rotten eggs and was always cold. John, her doctor, got in the back with her. "Now Leigh, I know that this is a very dramatic time for you. After you killed your brother..." "I didn't kill my brother! Michael Myers did! How many times do I have to tell you fucking people? I didn't kill Michael!"  
It is true that Leigh had told the police, her doctor, and many other people she didn't kill her brother. Sadly, no one believed her except for Matt. His brother was accused of killing a man in an alley. The police had gotten his DNA mixed up with someone else's. Matt believed that this had happened with her too. "Leigh, try to calm down. We need you to tell us once more what happened last week.  
Leigh told him the story again for the fifth time. She told him about her dream, about waking to her brother's cries of pain. She explained to him the cut phone line and Michael Myers's killing her brother. She began to be annoyed. She had said all of this before. "Can I write it down when we get back to the hospital? That way, I won't have to tell you what happened over and over." "That sounds like a great idea." John was always understanding about things. It must come with the job. Leigh liked John. He was fun to be round and sometimes extremely funny. But other times, he was kind of scary. She knew his past. How his parents and only sibling, a brother, died in a car accident when John was only five years old. He was then taken into a foster home until her was sixteen. He got a job as a secretary at the psychiatric hospital. His friend, a fifty five year old doctor named Bob paid for John's college. He spent four years in a community college, and ten at a medical school. John now worked at the hospital Leigh was at. "Leigh. We're at the hospital. It's time to get out. Leigh!"  
Leigh had fallen asleep and was startled to find herself at the institution so soon. The doors of the van opened and she got out. The entrance to the hospital was enormous. A large stone door covered in carvings of Jesus and his Saints. Leigh didn't like these carvings too much, for not everyone was Christian. The outside looked like a castle, but the inside was Hell. Glass walls were all that separated you and crazy people locked up for murder and attempted suicide. Leigh's cell was at the very end of a long hallway. However, she didn't go straight to her cell like she normally did. Instead, she went with John to his office. She sat down in her favorite chair and John handed her a tablet of paper.  
"I want you to write everything down that happened the night of your brother's murder. All of it should be in order from beginning to end. Don't mind spelling and grammar errors. In the end, I'll be able to figure out what you were trying to say." And then there was silence. No one said a word. Leigh just stared blankly at the tablet. She didn't know where to start her story. "Just start with the part of me killing your brother."  
Leigh winced as if in pain. The voice that she had heard in her head was the same voice that she had heard so many times in her dreams. It was a voice that she could remember saying," That's my baby girl. Look at your mommy sweetie. Hey Jackie, what should we call her?" "I don't really care, Michael. What ever you want to call her is fine with me."  
A different voice had said the last statement. The second voice was soft and very feminine. Unlike the second one, the first one was very hard and sharp. She had heard all of this before, but from where? "How about, Leigh? That's a pretty name, and I like it."  
That voice is so cold, Leigh thought to herself. Then, a picture came. She was in a hospital. There were blinding lights everywhere. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair lay down before Leigh, holding her. 'I feel so small.' Leigh thought to herself. 'Mommy?' "Michael! Did you hear that? She said her first word! Did you hear? She said 'Mommy'! Michael, did you hear?"  
But apparently, this Michael did hear her. He began shaking, quivering. He turned to face Jackie. "She said what? WHAT DID SHE SAY?"  
Leigh was frightened. She began to cry. She couldn't stop herself. "Michael," Jackie said sweetly. "Please stop. You're making our new baby cry. Michael, stop." "WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE SAY?" Michael was screaming at the top of his lungs. There was something about his eyes that Leigh didn't like. Michael's eyes were dark and black. She stared into the center of them and felt like she was being swallowed into and endless abyss. Michael grabbed a surgical knife off of the table next to the bed Jackie was lying in. "Michael Meyers, stop this instant!"  
Michael plunged the knife into Jackie's chest. If it had missed her heart, Leigh thought, it would have been a miracle. Unfortunately, it didn't. It was a perfect jab that pierced Jackie's heart right in the middle. She dropped Leigh and she hit the floor hard. She looked up and saw Michael, her father, with a satisfied, sadistic grin on his face. "This is not the first time I have murdered someone." Blood sprayed onto his face and made him look even more evil. "I will raise Leigh with everything I got."  
A hand touched Leigh's shoulder. "AH!" she screamed aloud. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" "Leigh?" John gently touched her shoulder. "Leigh? Are you okay? You're as white as a ghost!" "Just get away from me! Don't touch me!" "Leigh? If you don't calm down, we'll have to give you another tranquilizer. You don't want that, now, do you."  
But Leigh didn't calm down. She continued screaming at the top of her lungs. John sighed and took out a leather bag. He pulled out a needle and took out some liquid. He dipped the needle into the liquid and held Leigh down. He injected the liquid into her neck and she passed out. John carried her down to her cell and set her on the bed. He began to turn away when Leigh started to murmur something odd. He thought she was saying, "Michael Meyers did it." Of course this was impossible. John's own father had shot Michael Meyers in the head back in 1978. John Loomis looked out the window at the darkening sky. "You can't kill the boogeyman." "Yes, I know that."  
John shut the blinds on the window and went back to his office. It's going to be a long night, he thought. And with that he picked up his cup of coffee and went on line. He typed into a search engine 'Michael Meyers'. He got pictures, a victims list, even someone supposedly selling Michael's knife on Ebay. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find a single newspaper article saying that he was dead. Maybe he still is out there, John thought to himself. John shook his head and went out to his car. He started the engine and drove down the road. Soon, just past a bridge, John noticed something standing in the middle of the road. It appeared to be a man. He stopped the car and got out. "Excuse me! You really shouldn't be out this late at night!" "I've been out later that this before"  
There was something about the voice John didn't like. Something cold and hard, something evil was in that voice. "What time is it?" That voice, it sounded so familiar. "It's about 12 midnight." "Really? Could you check for me?"  
John turned around and noticed that the other man was following him. John looked in his car and saw that the clock said 12:01. "Yep. It's 12......." But that's all John had time to get out. At that moment, a knife was shoved into John's head. He was dead before he hit the ground. "Well now, looks like we have another dead body." Michael Meyers looked at John's chest where his badge hung. "5372 Amelia Street. Haddonfield, Illinois. Looks like I've been on the right track this whole time. Look out, Leigh. Daddy's coming for you." 


End file.
